disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Norrisville High
Norrisville High is the high school in the city of Norrisville. For over 800 years, the grounds that Norrisville High was built on has been protected by a Ninja from the evil Sorcerer who is imprisoned deep underneath. Every four years, a new freshman will be chosen to be the new Ninja. Features General Description The school is a large white building with two floors. Inside, the recurring color theme is white and blue. There are multiple lockers throughout the hallways, and many windows to the outdoors. A large clock tower stands next to the main entrance. Main Lobby The main lobby of the school is very open. A mosaic of a fish is on the floor with the Carp's Eye in the center. Below the Carp's Eye is the Sorcerer's Prison. There's also the main staircase to the second floor. The lobby is sometimes used for school dances like the Dance Beneath the Stars. Student lockers line the walls. Principal's Office Principal Slimovitz's office has bookshelves, the principal's desk, and chairs for people who are called in, like students in trouble. Classrooms The classrooms usually include a chalkboard, desks, and a teacher's desk. Teachers decorate their rooms with items like posters. Depending on the type of class, each classroom has particular things; for example, the science classrooms have lab settings, and home economics classrooms have kitchen appliances and tools. Cafeteria The cafeteria includes red tables, a snack bar, the lunch line, a sky light that's over the best table (which Randy and Howard call Shangri Lunch in Der Monster Klub), a frozen yogurt machine, and attaching bathrooms. Library The library is watched over by the librarian. There are many books to chose from and tables to sit down at in order to read or work on homework. Bathrooms The school has multiple bathrooms, great for whenever the Ninja needs to dress-up. Gym The Norrisville High Gym is used for basketball games, tournaments, and other events at Norrisville. Underneath the gym is the Old Gym, which is full of old sports equipment. Trivia *Norrisville High is based on Bartlesville High School which is a real high school. *Norrisville High has been part of multiple Stanked student attacks. Gallery So U Think U Can Stank - Hallway.png|Main Lobby So U Think U Can Stank - Students 00.png|Hallway Bannister bummed.png|Mr. Bannister class Last Stall on the Left - Ninja.png|Cafeteria Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Randy, Howard and Bucky.png Randy and Howard in Science Fair.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Mrs. Driscoll, Jerry and Principal Slimovitz.png KillerPotatoes - 939.jpg The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note - Randy and Howard.jpg Randy and Julian in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note.png SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 13.jpg Tumblr mrk3jkxOpT1s2u3mdo4 1280.png SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - song that I wrote.jpg Tumblr mrk3jkxOpT1s2u3mdo10 1280.jpg S2TF - Prom Night 1985.jpg|Norrisville High in 1985. EvilSpiritWeek - 059.jpg Evil Spirit Week - Spirit Bonfire.png EvilSpiritweek - 799.jpg Der Monster Klub - Principal Slimovitz.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 198.jpg Scene14751.jpg SLTS - 465.jpg SLTS - 467.jpg SLTS - 468.jpg SLTS - Hurray 4 Howard.jpg Howard-Stanks Like Teen Spirit.jpg Chessbot Melted.jpg Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key - In the Gym.png 1ArmednDangerous - 023.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 035.jpg True Bromance - Lunchroom Break.png The Prophecy of Hat Sword - Stairs.png The Prophecy of Hat Sword - Howard, Principal Slimovitz and Randy.png The Prophecy of Hat Sword - Randy and Howard 02.png Nomicon Randy's World 01.png Category:Schools Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja locations Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Villain's lair